Dirty Cops
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: "Got a name?" He whispered against my cheek where his gun just was. When I still didn't answer him, he took the gun and pressed it to my… Jewels. To say I was scared would be an understatement. GrimmIchi. One sided ShiroIchi. hinted RenIchi and ByaIchi
1. Prologue

**Dirty Cop**

_**Prologue**_

**First person POV**

My first real kiss wasn't exactly like what you see in movies: There were no fireworks or pleasure filled sparks that shot passed our lips. We weren't in some romantic place under the stars—hell—it wasn't even during a sunset. And it wasn't in front of a fireplace on a cold blistery night either you corny, cliché bastards.

On the contrary.

It was in the middle of a hot sweaty day, on the rooftop of some old building. It wasn't romantic in any way, shape or form. But I have to admit… His kisses were addicting.

I'd only known this guy for about a day—give or take.

Yeah! That's _right_!

I pretty much made-out with a complete stranger!

And a _criminal _to boot.

Can't say I'm really proud of it, but I also can't say I regret it.

Plus, it's not like I had much of a choice. I mean—the guy basically kidnapped me and dragged me around the whole city, only to french me on some rooftop.

And anyway, I would like to see _you_ say no to getting kissed by a guy as sexy as he is.

Would you push him away?

No.

I didn't think so.

But anyway.

Yes. I'll admit it; he was a damn good kisser (God knows, he probably had a lot of practice), but I don't think that getting a few good kisses is worth being in the mess that I'm in right at this particular moment.

What's this 'mess' that I'm in you ask?

Don't worry, I'll tell you the _whole_ story in just a moment.

But for now, you'll need to wait a second, because I need to hurry up and find a way out of my cell.

…

Yep, that's right—I'm stuck in fucking jail.

No, not prison.

Not _yet_.

I'll be there by Wednesday though if my lawyer doesn't think of something clever, but I _know_ that the brown-haired bastard is just shrugging everything off… hence the reason why I'm trying to find a way out now.

I kinda just gave you a big hint as to what's going on, but that's not the whole story.

SO—while I'm busy trying to squeeze my big head through these steel bars, I'll just let you go back in time to see the events that led up to this.

And I'd prefer it if you heard the story from my point of view, because if you heard the story from that other bastard, then he'll just twist up everything to make himself look good, which is just a fucking lie.


	2. Chapter 1: Back on the force

**Do you guys have any idea how badly I missed writing in first person? Lolz, it's awesome. And I think I'm getting a little better at it, yeah? Anyway~ Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Dirty Cop**

_**Chapter 1**_

I put my pen down and scowled down at the white papers that littered my desk. I thought that maybe if I glared long enough, the papers would start to disintegrate, along with my desk, but, then again, that's just wishful thinking.

Oh, how I _loathe_ paperwork.

It's a complete waste of time in my opinion—but that's just it—I don't seem to _have_ a damn opinion in this god-forsaken place as long as Captain Bastardly-prick-with-a-long-frozen-POLE(A mere stick is not even close to what this guy has)-stuck-up-his-ass is in charge.

But what irks me the most is the fact that while I'm stuck here doing boring, _useless_, paperwork, Aizen and his lackeys are out there causing all kinds of trouble: killing, robbing, torturing, dealing, selling, kidnapping, pimping… YOU NAME IT!

It's been five years, and yet no one's been able to catch this guy, and no body has any idea what his men even look like. The only information we have is that Sousuke Aizen is a retired lawyer (even though he's only about 32 years old) who has never lost a case out of the hundreds he's had—Yeah, he was _that_ good—which is probably why we haven't been able to find a shred of evidence against him… _yet_.

I also think he has friends in _very_ high places.

We all know he's a felon though.

And apparently he has a little gang of people that he uses on every transgression, but no one, _NO ONE_, knows what they look like. Just that there's maybe nine or ten of them.

"**::**_**Mr. Kurosaki, please report to the captain's office. I repeat. Ichigo Kurosaki, report to the captain's office ASAP**_**::" **

I lazily turn my auburn eyes to the speakers that were located right above my head and sighed.

Of all the rooms they could've dumped me in; it just had to be the one with the earsplitting speakers…

Hey don't look at me like that! I don't complain like this _all_ the time, okay? I just have nothing better to do since I've been stuck doing paperwork.

Just as I was about to get up from the seat I was occupying, my office door slammed open.

Oh jeez… From the sound of the chipping wood, it **had** to be Renji.

"Hey Berry-head! What'd you do _this_ time to get sent to the 'principle's office'?"

Yep. I knew it was him.

And I wasn't surprised to find that even though Renji had used the '**forbidden nickname**', he sounded genuinely concerned. He and Rukia are always baby-ing me, like I can't take care of myself or something. When, in reality, _I_ have been the one to save their sorry asses.

On numerous occasions, mind you.

Actually, the whole reason why I'm even doing paperwork in the first place is because of one of those occasions.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

The captain had given us this mission where we had to go undercover to some warehouse in order to inspect it for any kind of drug dealings (ya know… standard cop stuff), but next thing I know, Rukia and Renji were being held up at gun point… and I hate to admit it, but I panicked, and I shot at a small tank of gas beside the bastard, making it explode (why it was even there in the first place still confuses me).

Luckily no one was really hurt… except for that guy—he lost an eye.

But I was just glad that nothing happened to Renji or Rukia.

The captain wasn't as understanding and forced me to do this stupid paperwork.

**FLASHBACKENDEDFLASHBACKENDED**

"I honestly have no idea. I haven't left this damned desk for over a month, so I _can't_ be in trouble." I sounded unsure, even to my own ears, and I looked up at Renji as he made his way towards my desk.

"Well, I dun know, berry. You tend to attract trouble like a magnet. I wouldn't be surprised if the Captain decided that paperwork would be too dangerous for you. Wouldn't want you to get a paper-cut now would we?" He teased, making me bristle.

"HEY! What the hell is that supposed… to mean…?" My voice slowly trailed off as my eyes finally soaked in my friend's apparel.

His long crimson hair was out of its ponytail, making it cascade down his broad shoulders and frame his handsome face, which seemed slightly tanner. He also wore some black, _tight_, pants and a silk black shirt (which, to my growing horror, wasn't buttoned all the way). I also couldn't help but notice how his tribal-looking tattoos blended nicely against the dark colors that decorated his well-muscled body.

Renji must've seen me eyeing him, because he grinned broadly and began moving his hips suggestively, making me blush like a damned girl.

"What the hell is up with your outfit? Shouldn't you be wearing your police uniform? That's kinda why they were handed out to us the first day after training." I explained exasperatedly, all while ignoring those swaying hips that were being hugged oh-so nicely in leather pants.

"Oh really?" Renji asked with fake naivety as he lightly tugged at his clothes and flicked his head to the side so his hair would flip over his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at that.

_Showoff_.

"Well, Rukia said that she was going to be taking us to this new gay bar tonight, y'know, the one that opened just last weekend. And she said that if I didn't dress nice then she would shave my head as bald as Ikkaku's!" He covered his head with his arms protectively, making me laugh slightly. Then he continued, "Rukia is all dressed up too. And we're leaving as soon as we get off. So I just wore everything to work, since I didn't want to drive back to my place; only to drive all the way back here to meet up with you guys. She also said something about us needing to 'get laid'…"

That's when it clicked.

"Wait a second… Why do you keep saying 'we' and 'us'? You don't honestly think I'm going _with_ you two?" I asked in irritation. He only replied with a blank, expectant stare.

I sighed.

"… I don't even have anything suitable to wear. You _know_ that these are the only things I really have." I explained while motioning towards my dark blue jeans and button up white shirt.

Yea, I'm not even allowed to wear my uniform anymore, let alone carry my badge.

But I had somehow persuaded the captain into letting me keep my gun—for protective purposes, y'know.

Go figure, right?

Renji was about to open his big mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as someone else walked through my door.

"We already knew about that, you hobo, so I took the liberty of buying you a nice outfit to wear."

Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Rukia Kuchiki, the spawn of Satan and younger sibling of Mr. Prick-with-a-pole-up-his-ass.

You can only imagine what their family outings must be like.

"Yeah, well who said I even _wanted_ to go to a gay bar with you guys?" I snapped, ignoring the all-knowing look they both shared.

They knew I hadn't let loose and had some fun in a while, and I was aching for a good lay—not that I would ever admit it out loud though.

"Fine, do whatever you guys want, I need to leave to see Mr. Emotionless anyway." I grumbled while shoving passed my two so called 'best friends'.

For a second I thought maybe they would follow me, but I sighed in relief when they didn't. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I love them to death, but I can only handle so much of them.

If they were going to drag me to a gay bar, I would need to save up some energy, or I wouldn't last even an hour.

Oh gawd… this is really not going to end well.

Last time I went to a bar with them, I ended up stripping and doing karaoke on stage…

I swear they must've put something in my drink, because there is no way I would do that sober.

…

I'm being serious!

What, you don't believe me do you?

Well good, 'cause I would've totally done that sober.

Haha, and people wonder why Renji and Rukia are always worried about me~.

And now that I think about it, I did get a _lot_ of twenty dollar bills put down my shorts. Maybe being a stripper isn't so bad… Better then doing paper work, that's for damn sure.

I stopped suddenly and looked up at the door which loomed in front of me.

On the window, written in ominous letters, read '**Captain Byakuya Kuchiki**'.

Ahw damn…

You can tell how excited I am about this, right?

Right…

I let out a deep, calming breath and straightened myself out a bit. I even smoothed out the wrinkles in my pants and closed up all the buttons on my shirt—which is now almost choking me—before even thinking of reaching for the door knob.

Let's just say that our captain is a little picky about appearances.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I called out as soon as I closed the door behind me.

Byakuya was sitting at his large desk and his pale arms were folded neatly in front of him. His police uniform fit his muscled body perfectly. The pale skin of his face glowed gently and his long ebony hair was highlighted by the soft light that streamed through the window to our right. His piercing eyes seemed to burn straight through me.

To sum it up—He looked like sex—the pure, unadulterated, untouchably erotic form of sex. (as usual).

**What**?

He may be a prick, but he's a pretty prick.

"Yes." He started in that deep and emotionless voice that was uniquely his. "Sit."

"Back to one-worded sentences, Byakuya?" I smirked playfully before doing as commanded.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Please refrain from speaking to me so casually. I am your boss and I expect you to treat me as such." He retorts back expectantly.

I scratched behind my ear and casually shrug. "Whatever you say _mon capitan_." I say the last part in an exaggerated French accent, which caused his eyes to narrow even more, making him look almost Chinese.

I did a small victory dance in my head when I also noticed the small curl of his lips—in what I can only guess is a frown. But to get any sort of reaction out of the man was a total victory in my opinion.

The only person better at getting Byakuya all riled up is Renji, but that's because he's known the man since they were very young. So it's only natural that he would know how to push all of his buttons.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, if you're going to continue to blatantly disrespect me, then I will just choose someone more mature to go on this very important and _dangerous _mission." He said and he smirked knowingly when I jumped to my feet in excitement.

"A mission!" I inquire eagerly and I'm practically bouncing on the balls of my feet like some little kid about to be taken to chucky cheeses. "Does that mean I get my badge back!" My grin faltered when he leaned back against his chair, looking like he was about to shoo me out of his office.

There's only one thing left to do…

And as humiliating as it is… it _must_ be done.

I quickly move so that I am kneeling in front of the infuriating man's desk and I rest my arms on top of it so I could clasp my hands together and say, "Please! Let me go on this mission! I'll prove to you that I deserve a spot back on the force! PLEASE! If I have to sign another piece of paper then I'm going to go insane!"

I hate to admit that my voice sounds rather whiny and pathetic, but it looked like it was working because the prick's smirk was back in place.

"Oh…? You want the assignment _that_ badly?" He hummed in amusement as he leaned forward, and I resisted the urge to flinch when he reached his hand out and trailed one of his long, smooth fingers down the length of my nose. I went cross-eyed as I watched the finger and blinked stupidly when he suddenly poked me on the forehead. "Fine." He gave in, and I shouted happily as I jumped back up to my feet. I'm so happy I could fucking kiss the prick right now! "But on two condition."

Dammit…

He just _had_ to be a joykill…

I hesitantly turned back around to glare at the man. "And what would they be?" I grumbled while eyeing him suspiciously.

"One... Try not to blow anything up this time" Oh of course he had to throw that in my face again… "And two… You must take your partner with you. If you don't, then I'll just keep your badge and make you do desk work for the rest of your career." He warned, and the slight glimmer in his dark eyes told me that he would hold true to that threat.

Dammitalltofuckinghell.

"Whatever. Just tell me what the assignment is about." I sighed before slumping back into the seat, scowl back on my face.

"Your partner already knows, so you should go ask him." Byakuya simply said, not at all fazed by my glare-of-death.

Fucking conniving bastard!

He _knew_ I was going to just leave without my jerk-of-a-partner anyway, so, to make sure I actually went with him, Byakuya won't tell me anything.

Just fuck my life.

Fuck it _really _hard.

"Whatever." I growl under my breath before getting up and stomping my way towards the exit.

Just as I slammed the door closed behind me, I could've sworn I heard him say "Be careful." but I quickly shrugged it off.

There was no way that the prick would be worried about me.

Would he…?

As I pondered over this, deep in thought, I didn't realize I had returned to my office until I felt someone shake my shoulders.

"Wuh?" I blinked up into worried crimson eyes with a confused look.

"Dude, what happened? Were ya in trouble?" Renji asked.

I curiously looked around the room for Rukia as I answered, "Nah… I finally got assigned to some mission, but I have to bring along my damn partner."

Renji snorted in amusement and patted my head reassuringly.

"Then you should get going. This is your one shot to redeem yourself."

I scowled down at my feet when it finally dawned on me that he was right.

If I screwed this up then there's no way Byakuya would ever let me out of his sights again. "Gotcha. Tell Rukia that I'll just meet you guys at the club if I don't make it back before closing time." I mumbled absently as I quickly cleaned off my desk and shoved my gun into the back of my pants. My spine tingled slightly when the cold metal brushed against heated skin.

It's been way too long since I was able to use this baby.

If I get to fire even one bullet today then I will be the happiest fucking guy alive!

"Yea… Well, have fun man!" He chuckled as he shoved me out the door playfully. I grinned back at him and flipped him the bird before walking away.

"I plan to, jackass!" I shouted back with a laugh, getting a few incredulous looks from my colleagues, but I merely ignored them as I made my way outside—they should be used to our loud and obnoxious ways by now anyway.


	3. Chapter 2: This is a stick up

**Dirty Cop**

_**Chapter 2**_

Knowing my partner, he's probably in the parking lot now, snoozing in our cruiser.

When I weaved my way to said car, I chuckled when I was proven correct.

He was fast asleep in the backseat.

I never really knew how he could nap in such a cramped place, but he'd always found a way, and I swear he could sleep through the apocalypse.

But he would always pull through for me in the end…

I felt a smirk pull on my lips when my childish/immature side poked around inside me teasingly. I bit my bottom lip to silence the snicker that bubbled from my throat and quietly opened the door.

Silent and stealthy as a fox, I quickly retrieved the small sharpie that I always carry around in my pocket before I slowly climbed in until I was hovering above his prone form. My left foot was planted on the floor of the car, beside the metal divider, while my right knee rested on the other side of him.

I was practically straddling him, but I knew that he wouldn't really care.

You know… Now that I think back on this—I should've just opened the door closest to his head…

But it's too late _now_.

Just as my sharpie was about to mark his extremely pale skin, his eyes snapped open and this huge smirk split across his face, golden irises burning straight into mine.

"Shit!" I cursed and I dropped the sharpie onto the floor as I tried to jump out of the car, but strong, pale arms kept me right where I was.

Seriously, just fuck my life right now.

"'Ello, Ichi-baby. Long time no see, ya?" He giggled that strange little laugh of his, and I smacked his forehead.

"Don't call me that! And release me this instant!" I shouted. He grinned when I sat up as straight as I could without bumping my head against the roof of the car and glared down at him with a pout.

He seemed to contemplate what I said for a moment, his lips tightening in thought before he finally replied, "Nah… Don't think I will…"

I cursed and tried to pry his arms away from me, but my whole body froze when he suddenly decided to grind his hips up, making his accursed dick rub against my ass.

"How many times have I told you not to do that…?" I growled.

"Hmmm…. Thirty-six. If, of course, ya don't count the threats ta cut my balls off." He joked, and I, to my growing stupidity, actually tried to go back in time to count and check if it actually _was_ the thirty-sixth time I've said that.

I shouldn't have done that, because while I was distracted, he flipped us so that I was pinned beneath him.

"You jackass! Let me go!" I shouted as I kicked out my legs, but it was useless since they were on either side of him and I didn't have enough room to struggle in the limited space.

I winced slightly when he pressed his body flush against me, causing my gun to dig into my back uncomfortably.

"No." He growled playfully as he began nipping at my neck.

Dammit!

I fought the instinct to arch my back and moan when he teased my skin with that sinful tongue of his.

Why does he have to know all my weakspots?

I struggled half-heartedly and attempted to pull my wrists from his grasp, but my whole body decided to go limp when he blew on the spot right behind my ear.

"That's it, Ichi-baby, jus' let yourself go." He whispered wickedly and my eyes practically rolled to the back of my head when he sucked at the skin right below my Adams apple and rubbed near my hipbone at the same time.

My breath hitched when his fingers ghosted over the front of my jeans. He gave a particularly hard nip to the spot right below my chin when I threw my head back.

Was he _trying_ to kill me?

"L-let gooo—ah!" I tried again, but he chose that moment to un-tuck my shirt and lift it until my nipples were exposed. "Asshole!" I hissed through my teeth when he blew cold air across my naked chest, making said nipples tighten until they were nice and perky. The jackass even flicked one of them, making my arms instinctively tug down on his shoulders to try and push him off.

"Shirosaki! The hell're you doing to poor Ichi!"

Honestly… I didn't know if I should groan in disappointment or shout happily for being rescued.

I chose the latter when I spotted the familiar head of long, sea-green hair.

"Nel! Save me from the rapist!" I shouted with a laugh as I felt Shiro being pulled off of me. I sat up, tugged my shirt back down, and grinned at my friend when she deposited my attacker on the ground none too gently.

"Ya can't call it rape if ya're willin'!" I heard him shout from the ground, making me roll my eyes.

I quickly grabbed my sharpie and wiggled my way out of the cruiser to give Nelliel a big bear-hug.

Hugging her had been really awkward when we first met in high school, due to the fact that she was always so much taller than me, and most times I would find my whole face buried against her large, squishy breasts, but it didn't really bother me anymore since we're about the same height now.

"What're you doing here?" I asked curiously as I helped Shirosaki back to his feet. I lifted my hand to rub away a smudge of dirt which was marring his porcelain-white face. Nel giggled when Shiro scrunched up his face in annoyance at being treated like a little kid.

"Well, I thought I'd bring you something nice to eat, since you've been stuck behind that desk for a while, and I know you don't like to cook a lot." She said with a cute blush covering her cheeks, and I blinked when she offered me a bag. I could already smell the food, and my mouth began to water.

"Mmm~ It smells delicious! Thank you Nel." I said and gave her another hug, making sure not to crush the food though. "But I might not be able to eat it until a little later, because I'm about to go out on an assignment with Shiro." I offered her a lopsided grin at her pouting face, which helped cheer her up, if only a little.

"Oh yea… forgot abou' tha'…" My partner grumbled beside me.

I happily waved off Nel as she walked back to her car before turning towards the pale man.

"So what's the job?"

20 minutes later found me in this stupid little bank, which practically no one ever used anymore.

Shirosaki had explained that Byakuya received an anonymous call telling us that a bunch of people were going to rob the bank, and that we have reason to believe that Aizen is behind it.

I scoffed under my breath at that.

Aizen, the almighty criminal with a god-complex, wouldn't even spare this dingy little place a passing glance, let alone go out of his way to _rob_ it.

I mean… The place wasn't _that_ bad. It was tidy and run decently, but it was probably the smallest bank in all of Karakura, and the employees kind of sucked. Or should I say _employee_. There was only one person standing behind the counter, and the security guy I'd seen walking around before had left, apparently.

But, then again, Aizen always had his reasons for doing things. Maybe there was something special about this place.

I sighed and shifted in my seat as I absently turned a page in my book, while trying to act inconspicuous.

Shirosaki had decided a few minutes prior that he should go keep lookout from the car… Which was jerkanese for, 'I'm gonna go take a nap. So you stay here and rot for all I care'.

That was actually good, because, if something _does_ go down, I can kick some criminal ass, and then take all the credit. And Byakuya will have _no choice_ but to give me back my badge and uniform.

I smirked at the thought and turned a page in the book (not really reading any of the words) as I imagined Mr. Prick's shocked expression.

I snapped my eyes up from the book when I heard the doors open and my brow rose when I took a good look at the guy who walked in.

The very first thing I noticed (well, I'm pretty sure that it would be the first thing _anyone_ would notice) was his sky-blue hair. Yes _blue_. The tresses looked unruly, yet somewhat tamed as the top of his hair spiked up and then curled down near the front. I would've bet money that that wasn't his natural hair color and that he _had_ to be wearing some sort of hair-cement for it to stay up like that. There were also three long, thin bangs which swayed in front of his deep blue eyes.

I blinked when he began walking towards the small line of people at the front desk, and I couldn't stop my gaze from wandering downward.

Well damn~!

Even through the large t-shirt and coat you could easily tell that he was well-built. And those baggy jeans did nothing to hide the fact that this guy could probably out-kick Leonidas from the movie '300'.

I had to choke back a laugh at the mental image.

Shrugging, I was about to continue pretend-reading when I noticed that the guy was eyeing me up and down as well. My lips immediately curled up into a snarl when I noticed the hint of lust that appeared in those eyes.

I could recognize that look anywhere, because I had received it multiple times (mostly from a certain pale-skinned partner of mine).

When his eyes locked with mine, he had the audacityto _wink_ at me.

My immediate reaction was to flip him the bird, but he only grinned at that.

Apparently he likes it when people play hard to get. But it didn't matter how incredibly sexy this guy was—I was on a **mission** dammit!

Speaking of which, I really need to start paying closer attention to my surroundings.

I narrowed my eyes when I finally noticed the way he was leaning slightly to his right and the hand gripping his coat was twitching slightly in anticipation, as if he was getting ready for something.

Wait… Was this guy…?

My thoughts trailed off when I saw that he was next in line. He frowned when he had to turn away from me and face the banker. However, instead of just talking to the banker, he swiftly pulled a gun from his coat and pointed it right between the poor woman's eyes.

I immediately jumped to my feet, letting the book drop from my hands and onto the floor as everyone else gasped and backed away from the guy. I scowled when he turned to face us, but I didn't dare move in case he decided to pull the trigger.

"If any of ya move a muscle then I'm gonna fire a hole right through this woman's head!" The guy snapped, his eyes turning dark and his voice harsh and feral.

A couple standing beside me cowered away from the man. A woman whimpered as she clung to her husband, which made me glare even harder at the jerk.

"Now, I'm sure ya've all noticed tha' this is a stickup, so what I wan' all o' ya ta do is _slowly_ pull out your cellphones and slide 'em over." He ordered, but when everyone hesitated to move, he harshly smacked the banker woman with the butt of his gun, making her cry out. He then quickly pulled her over the desk by her blouse and threw her to the floor. "Do it _now!_" He barked out as he pointed the gun back at her tear-stained face.

Not knowing what else to do in their panicked state, the people took out their cellphones and slid them forward until they were right by the man's feet. I was the last one to reach into my pocket, and I was tempted to pull out my own gun on him, but I knew that that would only cause more trouble.

Once my phone was with the others, the man finally pulled out his own cell.

It was silent, save for the quiet beeps as he entered some phone-number. I tried to figure out what numbers he was dialing, but the guy pressed them too fast.

Everyone waited with bated breath as he pressed the phone to his ear and kept a close watch on us with hawk-like eyes.

"Clear." Was all he said before hanging up with a quiet 'snap'. He then dropped the phone to the ground and stomped on it until it was nothing but a pile of plastic pieces. Not even the finest forensics would be able to get anything from that cell phone now.

Where the fuck was Shirosaki when you needed him!

"Now listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once! I want all o' ya ta line up on that wall!" He ordered sharply while pointing over to the side of the bank which didn't have any windows or doors. Everyone quickly scrambled over to the wall and fearfully pressed their backs to it. I also pretended to be scared, because I had to act the part, or he might figure out that I'm a cop.

Once we were where he wanted us, he pulled the banker up by her hair and dragged her over until she was against the wall as well. An older woman standing beside her tried to comfort the sniffling girl, but the jerk quickly stopped them with a dark glare.

Keeping his gun up threateningly, he slowly walked down the line of people, but, unfortunately, he came to a stop in front of me.

My lips automatically formed into another snarl as I felt the barrel of his black gun slide down my cheek softly, the familiar feel of cold metal making me tense.

"Got a name?" The guy asked with a flirtatious smirk, which, normally, would've made me blush or some shit, but, under the circumstances, it only made me glare heatedly. "C'mon. There's gotta be a good name ta go along with tha' pretty face of yours." He whispered against my cheek where his gun just was. I kept my lips sealed shut, even as he circled the weapon around my navel teasingly. "You should tell me." He said and his voice no longer held that enticing quality—instead, it grew deep and dangerous, and I hate to admit that I kinda liked it.

When I still didn't answer him, he took the gun and pressed it to my… _Jewels_. To say I was scared would be an understatement.

I don't care _how_ strong a dude is—if a Colt Delta Elite is pointing straight at their 'gonads' then they'd be scared shitless. But, for some idiotic reason, I didn't open my mouth.

He frowned when I _still_ refused to answer him and he looked like he was about to fire my dick off, but he froze when a dark voice came from behind him.

"What have I told you about flirting with the hostages, Grimmjow?"

Holy shit, when did they get in here?

The blue-haired man, now known as Grimmjow, turned to face the five people standing before us.

Four of the people were men.

The woman was about as tall as Nel with long golden hair and dark, tanned skin. Her deep blue eyes were half lidded with boredom.

One of the men I actually recognized. He was extremely tall with straight black hair that looked almost greasy and he wore an eye patch over his left eye... the eye that I actually blew off during that little incident that cost me my badge.

I hoped to whatever god there was that he didn't recognize me.

The next guy was much shorter than him, with softer looking ink-black hair, and he had on this emotionless expression that would put even Byakuya to shame.

I tried not to scoff when I noticed that the next guy had bright pink hair and white framed glasses. He looked slightly amused with this whole situation, and that didn't sit well for me.

Now… The last guy, and the one who had spoken was none other than Sousuke Aizen. His chestnut brown hair was slicked back, save for one bang that hung in his face—which I could only describe as some kind of bitch-curl. He also looked as pompous and arrogant as people have described.

I'd never really met the guy, nor have I seen him in real life before now, but one thing's for sure, my whole body was _aching_ to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Whatever. What do ya wanna do next?" Grimmjow grumbled before putting his gun back in the depths of his coat.

Aizen smiled calmly as he looked at the line of frightened people before answering.

"Hallibel. Nnoitra. Szayel. Go in the back and get things started. If you see anybody else... Shoot them."

The woman, the tall one, and the bubblegum haired freak turned and started towards the hallway in the back, which obviously led to the vault.

"Ulquiorra, take a hostage with you and follow me," He turned towards the blue-haired man before continuing, "And Grimmjow, you stay here and keep an eye on the others." Then he disappeared.

I felt my blood run cold when blank, emerald eyes immediately turned towards me.

Where the _hell_ is Shiro!

Ulquiorra walked forward calmly and reached out to grab hold of my arm.

Fuck this!

Using all my police training, I swiftly dodged his pale hand and grabbed hold of his arm in order to twist it and flip him onto his back. He didn't even wince when his back collided with the hard tiled floor. I was impressed…

Without missing a beat, I straddled his chest and used my knees to pin his arms down. I was just about to pull out my own pistol (my hand was on it and everything!) but someone else's hands quickly grabbed hold of my wrists, making me lose the grip on my baby.

I was then roughly pulled to my feet and away from Ulquiorra.

"Fiesty one 'aint ya?" The blue-haired jerk whispered in my right ear and I shivered when his hot breath ghosted over the spot behind my ear.

Damn my body! Damn it to hell!

The green eyed man smoothly stood back up and dusted off his sickeningly clean pants before bending down to pick up my precious Semi-Automatic. He inspected it with cold eyes before looking over at me suspiciously.

I glared at the man but stopped when I felt one of his freezing hands wrap firmly around my throat, pinning me to Grimmjow's strong body. I wheezed slightly as his grip tightened, but his face remained expressionless.

"Grimmjow, check him for a badge." He ordered coolly and I tried to wriggle out of their grip, but it was no use.

"Ya think he's a cop?" Grimmjow asked incredulously as he began patting around my body for any more hidden weapons or a wallet that would have my badge in it.

To my frustration he paid a little too much attention to my ass. He even reached into my back pockets and squeezed my cheeks, making me blush and growl warningly.

Now I was kind of glad that Byakuya had decided to not give me my badge yet, because all Grimmjow found was my sharpie and wallet (which only held my license, a picture of my deceased mother, and a few quarters).

"I dun think he's an officer. He doesn't 'ave any sorta badge or anythin'." He grumbled, and Ulquiorra was silent for a few seconds before finally releasing my throat. I was about to start struggling again, but Grimmjow had me successfully fastened against him.

Just as they were going to start dragging me to where Aizen was, the doors slammed open and in came three people.

"Drop your weapons!"

It was Byakuya who spoke, and I was surprised to see him, Renji, and Rukia all standing there, looking rather pissed.

Fuck you guys!

I'm gonna kill you for not getting here sooner!

And… WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS SHIRO!

Unfortunately though, Ulquiorra now had two guns in his possession and Grimmjow was holding _his_ gun to _my_ temple—so I think we're pretty much screwed as far as leverage goes…

"How about ya drop _your_ weapons, and I won't 'ave ta kill him!" The jerk snarled back and pressed the weapon against my skin until I was sure there would be a bruise there. "It would be such a waste~" He whispered so only I could hear, and then he snuck his tongue out so he could drag the very tip of it around the edge of my ear.

Oh gawd, if he wasn't a fucking criminal then I'd pounce on him _right_ **now**.

Wait… forget I said that!

Byakuya and Renji both looked like they were about to back down, and even Rukia's icy glare faltered.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted with a snarl. "You gu—" Grimmjow quickly silenced me by placing his large hand over my mouth.

"I would do as he says… unless of course you _want_ to see the boy's brains splattered all over the floor. It wouldn't bother us—we still have plenty of hostages left." Ulquiorra shrugged, both of his guns pointed towards the policemen. (well actually, one of those guns were MINE!)

"Dammit." Renji was the first to give in and slide his gun away.

Rukia was next.

Byakuya, however, kept his gun pointed right at Grimmjow, and I was shocked to see that he wasn't about to let up so easily.

I'll have to thank him for that later.

"I'm not going to ask again…" Byakuya started, his voice laced with venom. "Release him!"

It was silent now as both sides eyed each other, deciding what exactly to do next.

I felt my eyes go wide when I saw Aizen's other three lackeys walk silently up behind my friends, weapons out and ready to kill.

I struggled furiously and was finally able to pry Grimmjow's hand away enough for me to scream "LOOK OUT!" But I was too late, Renji and Rukia fell to the ground, blood seeping from the gunshot wounds in their sides and staining their uniforms.

Fuck!

Weren't they supposed to be wearing their bulletproof vests!

Were the bullets specially designed to go through those?

Byakuya growled and quickly turned around, blood flying from the gash in his left arm as he shot his gun off twice, catching Nnoitra in the gut and Hallibel in the shoulder before Ulquiorra and Szayel shot off their guns at the same time.

Byakuya collapsed to the ground, bleeding from several parts of his body and groaning in pain.

My eyes dilated with horror and by then I was screaming bloody murder behind Grimmjow's hand and struggling with all my might to get free. I felt tears of frustration prickling behind my eyelids, but none of the tears actually fell, not even as Byakuya's dark eyes locked with mine. I was shocked to see so much emotion swimming in his normally cold gaze.

"More police are on their way. We have what we came for, so let's go." Aizen explained as he placed a small bag in his pocket and walked towards us, not even bothering to avoid the puddle of blood that was forming from my injured friends.

"Mmphf," Was all that could be heard as I cursed at the man.

Aizen paused in front of me on his way out and he slowly looked me up and down with a raised brow before smiling and saying, "Bring him with us."

I could practically see Grimmjow's internal happy-dance at that as he began pushing me forward.

I was able to take one last look at my friends before my head was covered in black cloth and my world went dark.


	4. Chapter 3: Instincts

**Dirty Cop**

_**Chapter 3**_

I don't remember all that much afterwards. My head swam with so many different emotions that it actually made me dizzy.

But, next thing I knew, I'm being dragged out of a car. That must've been a very long car ride, because, even though my head was covered, I could still tell it was dark outside.

When my hands were untied and the cloth was finally removed, I saw that I was in a tiny run-down room with only a small bed in the corner.

No windows.

No source of ventilation.

I turned and glared up at Grimmjow who had closed the door behind him.

"Why did you guys take me with you?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest to seem somewhat intimidating, but that was utterly pointless, since _he_ was the one with the deadly weapon hidden in his coat.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the door, looking all cool and sexy with that smirk of his.

Fuck you!

"So what happens now? Do you guys just leave me here to starve or are you going to use me for experiments or some shit?" I asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Grimmjow scratched his chin in thought as he eyed me with a raised brow.

"Ya've got some imagination there, kid. Look, if the boss thinks ya might be useful then we 'aint gonna kill ya or anythin'. But Szayel would be more than happy ta test some drugs on ya if yer inta that kinda shit." When he saw my shocked/frightened look he quickly added, "But dun worry, I won't let 'im."

I don't know why my body decided to relax at that, but my brain was too busy going haywire to really care.

"I…"

Grimmjow blinked when I didn't finish my sentence and he seemed rather stupefied when I suddenly crumbled to the floor and started sobbing, my eyes grew hazy with unshed tears. He looked utterly lost at how to react to my sudden breakdown; he even seemed to be borderline panicking.

"I didn't even get to fire my gun." I griped pitifully.

I could've protected them.

I could've stopped them from getting hurt if I had just paid more attention!

And I'm never _ever_ letting Shirosaki take another goddamn nap!

I curled myself into a tight ball and covered my face with my arms as the memory of Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia's bloody bodies surfaced to the very front of my mind, and a whimper raked through my body as I tried not to think about it.

I don't know how long I cried on that old wooden floor, but after a while I began to feel myself dozing off. Then I felt long, strong fingers rake through my hair. I didn't struggle when I was pulled up into a warm lap. I turned a bit to bury my face where neck met shoulder and I breathed in the spicy scent that kinda reminded me of Big Red gum.

I knew this was wrong.

This guy pretty much kidnapped me for christ sake!

But… I haven't felt this frightened and helpless since my mother died, and I was willing to soak in as much comfort as I could get from him.

He didn't say anything the whole time.

Not that I could blame him… he probably had no idea what to say.

But just feeling his pulse beating against my cheek and the heat that radiated off of him was enough to calm me down.

"Do… Do you think they're alive?" I whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"… Ya talkin' 'bout those cops?" He asked and I could feel his deep voice vibrating within his chest. I nodded a little, and I gripped his shirt tightly when his body stiffened. "Why? They friends a' yours?" He grumbled, and I only nodded again in reply. He sighed, but his body remained stiff as he answered. "Yea… I think they're fine. 'specially tha' black-haired dude. He wasn't 'bout ta give ya up without a fight." He chuckled when he felt me smile against him.

"Yea…"

It didn't really even occur to me until much, much later that I could've easily snatched the gun from his coat and killed him then.

But my mind was too far away at that point in time for me to think of doing something like that.

It went quiet again and I gradually fell asleep to Grimmjow's breathing.

Waking up was a slow and sluggish process. My mouth felt very dry (which wasn't a surprise, since I usually sleep with my mouth open) and my whole body felt heavy. I didn't even open my eyes until I felt awake enough, and once I did—my whole vision was obscured with… leather?

I blinked slowly and let my gaze travel upward until it settled on a head of light blue hair and a smirking face. A groan erupted from my parched throat when everything suddenly seemed to click together in my memory-bank.

Gawd… Had I really been so pathetic as to seek console from this asshole? Was I _really_ so pitifully desperate for this… **jerk**'s comfort?

I slowly turned until I could look around… and would you look at _that_—we're _still_ in the tiny room.

The only thing different from when I had passed out was that we were lying in the tiny bed instead of the floor and I was… clinging to the jerk's _waist!_

Disgusted with myself, I quickly released him and sat up so that I could glare down at him.

"_You…_" I snarled, which only made him grin like an idiot.

"Me."

Oh _real_ mature comeback, lame-ass.

"Why am I here?" I asked bitterly, a scowl set on my face.

My only answer was a shrug. I had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Okay… Then why are _you_ here? I'm pretty sure you would rather be somewhere else than here babysitting me."

He looked over at me with narrowed eyes and I shivered slightly at the intensity behind those sapphire colored pools.

"Well… Boss told me ta keep an eye on ya, but I thought ya could use some company in case ya decided ta break down again." He smirked victoriously at that, and I was so very close to wringing his pale, thick, smooth, long... woah! Wait a second. Get your damn mind out of the gutters Kurosaki!

I snarled at him and quickly jumped out of the bed, only to pace around the room like a caged animal.

He seemed to find that amusing, because he was fucking grinning again.

"I'm gonna carve that smile right off your face if you don't quit it." I snapped, but I kept my head locked forward, only daring to watch him in my peripheral vision.

I was satisfied to notice that his smirk faltered for a second, but then it came back full force as he leaned back casually.

"Oh really? A kid like you couldn't even lay a finger on me." He goaded tauntingly, and I'm ashamed to admit that I was about to take the bait, but I quickly corrected myself and continued pacing.

He seemed a little disappointed at that.

Good.

I jumped and froze completely when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Pizzas 'ere!" A male's voice called from the other side of the door.

"'kay! Be righ' there!" Grimmjow called back before standing up. I stood my ground stubbornly as he walked forward.

Was he always a head taller than me?

I didn't really notice until he was standing _right_ in front of me (and without a gun in his hand to distract me).

He gently gripped my chin between his fingers and brought his face so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath against my cheek.

"I'll bring ya some pizza… an' ya must be thirsty. Like Sprite?"

I felt myself blush a little when his lips pressed against my temple and then he leisurely slid a hand down my side to rest at my hip. I couldn't believe that this jerk was actually being all nice… As if he was my lover instead of my kidnapper.

It was actually really sweet.

So I bit down on his chin.

His immediate reaction was to jerk back and step away from my personal bubble.

I smirked playfully before saying, "Yes I do."

To my surprise he actually laughed heartily (like an actual _human_ laugh that I never thought I'd hear from a criminal) before walking past me and out of the door.

I sighed as the door shut and the unmistakable sound of a lock sliding in place made me twitch.

Honestly, it didn't bother me that I was kidnapped. I didn't care what happened to me… But it was _killing _me to not know if Renji and the others were okay. If I just knew if they were alive…

Well don't get me wrong—I'm not going to just go along with these fuckers like a good dog and roll over, but I was much happier knowing that _I_ was the one here and not one of my friends.

I kicked at the dust on the floor and looked down, just now realizing that I was still wearing my sneakers and outfit from yesterday.

Well that's a relief. At least I know that the jerk didn't strip me in my sleep or something…

Just as I sat down on the bed, the door opened again and in walked said jerk with pizza and beverages in hand.

"'Ere ya go." He grumbled, handing me a slice and then the can of sprite.

I took them without a word and we both finished relatively fast.

About two minutes later we were lying back down on the bed, but I was smart enough to leave as much space between us as the tiny bed would allow. I was even tempted to just lie on the floor, but I decided against having a stiff back afterwards.

It was silent for a while, and it was driving me nuts, so I was about to ask the first thing that flew out of my big mouth—but he beat me to it.

"I don't wanna be 'ere as much as ya do, y'know…" His voice was so soft that I had trouble hearing him, but I did, and what he said made me blink and scrunch my face in confusion.

"Then why _are_ you here?"

He was quiet, and for a second I thought that maybe he didn't hear me but then he turned his head and gave me this tortured look, as if he'd been through hell and back.

"Tell me." I prompted while tugging at his coat, truly curious.

"They… I…" He was struggling to find words, as if he honestly didn't expect me to _want_ to know anything about him. I kept silent as I waited for him to continue. "… Let's jus' say tha'… If I don't do wha' they tell me… then they'll kill my lil' sis'." He whispered, the tortured look disappearing into this emotionless mask that I've seen too many times on Byakuya.

To get rid of the mask I quickly flicked his forehead.

It actually worked.

He narrowed his eyes at me and sniffed.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" I asked. If he had come to me then I would've been more than happy to help.

"Tch. I tried once, but those bastards didn't wanna hear any of it. As soon as they figured out tha' I was inta some crazy shit they wanted ta arrest me." His face set into a snarl and his fists clenched, as if those cops were in front of him right now. I tugged at his hair gently to help calm him down. "And I didn't wanna risk goin' again, in case the boss found out…"

"What's your sister's name?" I asked, trying to lead the conversation somewhere else, but still keep to the same subject.

His blue eyes looked away from me and he seemed like he wasn't going to tell me but then he just shrugged and said, "Nelliel…. Ow! Fuck!" He yelped as my grip on his hair tightened painfully, but I couldn't really control my body at the moment. It was frozen—as if someone had just dumped a whole truckload of ice cold water on me.

"N-Nel…?" I choked out, and I couldn't help but see this man in a different light now.

He wasn't the jerkoff who had threatened to shoot my dick off… he was the cute older brother of my best friend.

"She never mentioned that she had a brother…" I smiled lightly at his shocked face, but then I yelped in surprise when he was suddenly on top of me with this scary look on his face.

"How do ya know her?" He growled, his voice turning deathly serious.

"She's been my best friend since high school."

I blinked when he suddenly sagged onto my body with his face buried against my shoulder. My brow furrowed into a scowl but then it disappeared when his whole body began to shake with laughter.

"What the—" I was cut off when he sat up so he could stare down at me with this huge smile, which I found rather attractive on him.

"_You're_ Ichigo Kurosaki? Man… what a small fuckin' world!"

He laughed again, and I had to stop myself from pushing him off when his legs kept rubbing against mine. It was creating a friction that I _really_ didn't need right now.

"She's told you about me?" I mumbled instead as I looked to the side so I didn't have to see his jerkish face.

"Only all the damn time. She neva shuts up 'bout ya. I actually thought ya guys were goin' out or somethin', but now tha' I've met ya I know tha' can't be true." He chuckled, but I kept my head stubbornly turned to the side, my eyes trying to poke holes in the wall.

"And why do you say that?" I retorted.

"Because you're a _cocksucker_."

I opened my mouth to shout, or curse, or even snarl at him, but all that came out was a choked gasp when he bit down on the side of my neck.

I whined when he rolled his hips up so that it rubbed against my own.

You know… In my defense… I really did try to get him off. Truly, I did.

I even bit him again!

But I pretty much went limp when he took his hand and rubbed it against my traitorous dick. My hips bucked instinctively when he squeezed and I growled when he bit down harder on my neck. He sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth greedily and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

My hands reached up blindly and gripped the back of his coat as if it were the only thing keeping me together. I pulled down to press him flush against me.

He growled deep within his chest, causing a cavernous hunger to crawl around inside me, I could almost _feel_ the animalistic urge which screamed at him to take me. I had to admit that I liked it…

Okay—I _really_ liked it.

He released my neck slowly and I couldn't help but tilt my head back as he slid his tongue up the front of my throat.

Holy-fucking-christ.

I could feel his smirk molding against my skin and I couldn't help but smirk back when he started to tease my pants open. I reached up and placed my hands on his hard chest, letting my fingers tease his nipples through the thin material of his shirt.

He growled and I could feel his muscles twitching as my hands continued to roam.

My inner alarm-system finally decided to kick in when the gun inside his coat dug into my chest. My eyes widened in realization and I quickly unraveled my legs from his strong waist to kick him off. Once he hit the floor with a hard 'thud' I sat up, buttoned my pants, and shifted until my back hit the wall.

"No.. no no no no! Bad! BAD! Very, very bad!" I'm not sure if I was chastising myself or the jerk on the floor. Either way, they both deserved it!

I really have to stop thinking with my dick.

He looked a little disappointed about being kicked off, but we… I shouldn't have even let that happen!

Damn you body!

Damn you to hell!

As soon as he sat up, he turned his head and scowled at me, but before I could kick in his face, the door opened, revealing that really tall guy with the eyepatch.

Man… I'm still scared that he might recognize me and cut out both my eyes for revenge.

"C'mon, we gotta go. The boss wants us back at the base, so we'll be in the car. Bring the kid with ya." He grumbled before disappearing.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath, but sighed and got up so he could grab me.

"No! Leggo!" I hissed as he curled me up into his arms. I squirmed and pushed at his chest to try and get him to release me, but his arms were like made of steel or something, they just wouldn't budge.

Fuck. My. Life.

I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip in disappointment.

Some people would call this pouting… But I'd like to think of it as angtsy-brooding-of-manliness.

So shuttup.

As soon as we were out the door and in the hallway, I was suddenly graced with a brilliant idea, but I waited a few minutes before liberating my diabolical plan.

Once we were about halfway down the hall, I quickly took his face in my hands and leaned up until my lips came in contact with the very corner of his dry ones. I made sure not to actually put my lips fully onto his, because I haven't had my first real kiss (surprising right?) and I didn't want that to be taken by some jerk.

His deep blue eyes widened and he instantly stopped walking, but I kept still until I started to feel him relax.

As soon as his grip loosened ever so slightly, I was out of his arms in the blink of an eye.

I didn't even look back to see if he was chasing me, I just kept running. I skidded to a halt when the hall abruptly stopped and I came face to face with an upstairs and a downstairs. I went to go downstairs, but froze when I saw that the freaky tall dude was coming up. Our eyes locked and I panicked when he reached back for his gun.

FUCK!

I twirled around and went to run back down the hall and into another room, but I skidded to a halt once again when I saw a pissed off Grimmjow not too far away.

Not knowing where else to go or what else to do, I turned and began climbing up the stairs, three steps at a time. Once I came to the door at the top, I kicked it open, and I was momentarily blinded by harsh sunlight. I stumbled forward until I reached a ledge and gripped the concrete railing as I waited for my eyes to adjust.

The first thing I saw when I looked down was the empty street and sidewalk which was more than a few stories below.

Wait… I know this place.

I brought my gaze up slightly and my eyes widened when I saw the Kurosaki Clinic.

Even though I was so high up, I still recognized my dad's stupid head as he leaned against a wall by the entrance to the clinic. And I could've sworn that I saw him smoking, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"DAD!" I shouted desperately, hoping that he could hear me. "DAD UP HERE! I'M RI—"

A frustrated growl tore through my throat when a hand clamped onto my mouth (again) and an arm wrapped around my middle, dragging me backwards and out of sight.

"Listen, Ichigo—" I heard Grimmjow's voice whisper against my ear. I whimpered in slight panic when he pushed me down to the ground and straddled me, his hand still pressed down on my mouth. "—I don't wanna see ya get hurt, but dammit, if ya keep this up, then the boss is gonna put a bullet in yer dumb head." He whispered urgently, and he genuinely seemed worried about me.

I roughly shook my head until he finally removed his hand.

"I don't give a flying fuck what your boss does!" I growled and I tried to struggle away from him but I froze when he kissed me.

His lips weren't as dry this time and I couldn't stop myself from opening up when his tongue began prodding against my teeth.

While I was distracted by his mind-blowing kiss, I didn't notice as he pulled out some handcuffs until he placed them on my wrists.

DAMMIT!

He used my own fucking trick against me!

That's _so_ not cool.

I hissed at him and bit down on his tongue, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think the jerk liked that.

When he lifted his head, I was finally able to get a good look at his expression.

I was shocked to see that he was upset.

"Then what'll I tell Nel if ya died right in front o' me, and I didn't do a damn thing ta stop it?"

I… didn't know what to say to that.

I mean, what _could_ you say?

"Fine. Whatever…" I finally grumbled, and blushed a little when I felt his lips again, but this time they were smiling. "Fucker." I growled against his mouth, but he only laughed before attacking me with his tongue… _again_.

What a way to get your first kiss, right?


	5. Chapter 4: The dirty cop

**Dirty Cop**

_**Chapter 4**_

Being blindfolded (again), handcuffed, gagged, and pinned between two hard bodies, in what I can only assume is a moving van, is _not_ my idea of fun.

Some sickos would probably disagree because they're into this kinda shit, but not me.

Nope.

Especially since one of the 'hard bodies' pressing into my side is none other than Grimmjow: my new found crush and mortal enemy.

And I can tell it's him because of the spicy scent and the none-too-subtle groping of my ass.

I _swear_ to **lucifer**, the moment I get out of this, I'm going to beat him senseless and let a rabid dog feast upon his danglers [1].

I stiffened when I felt the cloth gag being pulled away from my lips, only to fall around my neck, and then I felt my whole body twitch when a warm breath ghosted across my cheek. It somehow smelt of burning metal.

"You know… ya look really familiar… wah's yer name?" An unknown (yet somewhat familiar) voice sounded from my left. It wasn't Grimmjow, and I really hoped it wasn't Nnoitra. If that guy were to recognize me, then it would only make this horrible situation even worse.

So… I kept my mouth shut.

That's the safest thing to do, right?

Wrong.

Extremely long and cold fingers wrapped around my throat, instantly blocking my only way of breathing. I instinctively tried to gulp in air, but that only made my throat burn.

"You should fuckin' answer when spoken to, kid." The voice snarled, fingers tightening ruthlessly.

"Hands off, Nnoitra." I heard Grimmjow bark and the cold fingers were pushed away from my throat, allowing me to swallow some air.

"The fuck is yer problem? I jus' asked what his damn name was… The lil' fucker's bein' stubborn…" My attacker grumbled while shifting away—or as far away as the cramped vehicle would allow.

I heard Grimmjow chuckle at that—probably remembering how I wouldn't give my name to him either, even when he had a gun to my dick. I inconspicuously kicked him in the shin, and it was satisfying to hear the small, pained whimper for my efforts.

It was silent after that, and as we rode, I couldn't help but curse my blindfold. It made me nervous not knowing where we were.

Well… I guess that would make _anyone_ nervous…

Okay so maybe I wasn't nervous. I was downright panicking! On the inside though—I wasn't about to have another breakdown in front of someone else for a very long time.

The only thing I could pick up on, with me being blindfolded and all, was the fact that there must've been a helluva lot of traffic, because, more than once, the driver would suddenly stop. I almost went flying each time.

"'Ey, Yammy! Take it easy on the breaks would ya!" I heard Nnoitra yell, his voice practically a growl.

A deeper voice, who I'm assuming is 'Yammy', replied, "Would _you_ like ta fuckin' drive! I'd be more than happy ta let your lanky ass take us through this fuckin' traffic!"

I chuckled softly at that, which earned me a whack to the forehead from said 'lanky ass'.

"Would you two calm down? You're starting to give me a migraine…" A feminine voice sighed. That must've been the really attractive blonde, because I don't recall seeing any other females.

Well I guess it could be that pink-haired guy too… I could imagine him with a very feminine voice…

"I agree. Nnoitra, learn to control yourself, or at least have the decency to be patient, you Neanderthal." I could recognize _that_ voice anywhere. That's the emotionless dick who shot Byakuya.

But I've gotta say… the guy sure has a way with words—when he actually spoke.

With that said, it was pretty silent for a good ten minutes.

Until—

"What the fuck is a Neanderthal?"

I couldn't help it—I just _had_ to laugh at that!

Just as I felt Nnoitra's hands around my throat again, the van came to an extremely jerky stop, making us both fall to the floor.

Some people would find it weird that I'm still laughing my ass off when I was just about to have a nervous breakdown a few seconds ago—and, on top of that, I'm blindfolded, handcuffed, and surrounded by a bunch of criminals in an unknown place.

But I find it **perfectly** normal.

A couple of sighs and chuckles could be heard once I finally calmed down, but Nnoitra's quiet snarl is what got me all nervous again. I knew he was doing it too because my cheek was pressed uncomfortably against his boney chest, and it was vibrating from the snarl.

"C'mon, let's go." Nnoitra snapped, snatching my arm up and practically flinging me out of the van. I stumbled a bit as my feet scrambled on the rocky ground, but I managed to not fall on my face. The rocks sort of felt like the gravel you find in parking-lots to much larger houses.

So… We weren't in the city anymore, if the gravel and scent or freshly-cut grass was anything to go by.

My mind circled around that for a second as Nnoitra pulled me along roughly, practically ripping my shirt. I could tell when we made it into the house by the sound of heavy doors closing behind all of us.

I was pushed forward a little, but I was expecting it this time, so I didn't trip. I was still a little grateful though when Grimmjow put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I recognized it was him by that damned scent again.

I blinked when the blindfold was snatched from my head and I quickly looked around.

The place was fucking huge! The ceiling was about two stories above my head, and a chandelier hung nicely from it. To my right was a spiraling, marble staircase and to my left was what looked like a rather capacious ballroom. This place must've been a good five floors.

My wandering eyes came to a halt when I saw a certain smiling brunette walking towards us.

"_You_." I growled at him, making his chestnut colored eyes turn towards me. His smile faltered and he quietly twisted on his heels so he could tower over me. His face was calm, but at this distance I could clearly see the slight frown on his lips.

"Hello." He said after a while, fake smile back on his face. "I'm glad to see that you're… unharmed." I saw him glance at my neck, and that made me remember how Nnoitra's hand had been crushing it, and Grimmjow's teeth had been there not too long ago. Shit. They must've left a pretty big bruise there.

Fuck you guys.

I growled and bared my teeth at the man standing before me.

"Yea, no thanks to _you_." I snapped, my auburn eyes trying to burn holes through his face. I know it was childish to blame everything on him, but I really just wanted to get on his nerves. I wanted to find some way to get under this man's skin.

Aizen raised a brow and his smile turned condescending.

"Now why would you say something like that," He replied smoothly, "I was only doing as I was instructed."

My eyes went wide at that and I stumbled away from him, only to run into Grimmjow's hard chest.

"What…? But…" I paused and looked down in thought.

What could he mean by that?

"Aah…" He sighed in fake realization. (The bastard was fucking messing with me.) "Are you under the impression that _I'm_ the one behind all this?" He chuckled at my enraged expression. "Have they _really _thought that I've been in charge for these past five years? I guess I overestimated the police."

I looked away from him, my teeth grinding together harshly as I tried not to shout at him. He was just trying to get me riled up, and it wasn't going to work!

But the asshole was still running his mouth.

"But I guess I should've realized that their intelligence was rather limited. Why else would Byakuya and those other two rush into that bank when they knew how dangerous it was? Only moronic people would do that."

My overflowing anger finally burst like a fucking volcano.

I quickly charged forward and I was about to headbutt him right in the throat (because my hands were still handcuffed), but Grimmjow stopped me before I could reach him. He pinned me to him and held on. I felt him whispering something in my ear, but my brain wasn't functioning enough to listen. My emotions were getting the better of me.

"Byakuya is one of bravest men I've ever had the privilege to meet, you conceited, _pompous, _son of a _bitch_!" I was panting with my effort to control my rage, but when I looked at his bored expression… I belatedly realized that my anger was, quite literally, uncontrollable. "_You_ on the other hand though… You're just a fucking _coward!_" I snarled. All of my hate for the man was crammed into that last word, and I guess I made a good call, because his face was now twisted into an expression of dislike—or should I say disdain, or maybe even _contempt_.

The slap to my cheek was totally worth that one look.

It was proof that I had actually gotten under his skin. I hate to admit that I'm proud that I did. I smirked at him triumphantly, which seemed to ruffle his feathers even more, because he looked like he was about to backhand me again.

Man, it was fun messing with this narcissistic asshole.

"Grimmjow, take Mr. Kurosaki upstairs. The boss is eager to see him." The brunette instructed before storming away.

"…_Kurosaki_?"

Grimmjow and I looked over at Nnoitra, whose eye was narrowed dangerously and he was looking at me as if I were chopped liver.

Oh so _now_ he recognizes me?

Grimmjow must've noticed my frightened look because he quickly started dragging me up the stairs and away from Nnoitra, who kept glaring at me.

Once we were about halfway up the long stairwell, he finally asked.

"What was tha' about?"

I looked over at him and sighed.

"I was the one who blew his eye off." I admitted sullenly, thinking that he might be angry at me for hurting his buddy, but I was shocked when he started laughing instead.

"Man! Tha's too funny." He chuckled.

I swear… there's something wrong with him…

Why do I have to be attracted to really strange guys?

I mean seriously!

First it was my old buddy Chad, who rarely spoke. I mean, yea, he was a great guy, and I could always depend on him, but he was just too quiet. Then it was Renji, who I'm still kinda attracted to by-the-way. Next it was Shirosaki, and there are _many_ things wrong with him. Now it's this jerkface.

But I can't really bring myself to care at the moment, especially now that we've stopped at these huge, ominous double-doors.

Grimmjow slowly raised a hand and slammed the side of his fist against one of the doors.

There was a pause before a muffled voice came from inside. "Come in," it said.

Grimmjow gave me a small, sympathetic look before he opened the door and pushed me inside. I looked back at him with wide eyes and I could only watch as he closed the door reluctantly. I felt like I was being thrown into shark infested water without any sort of protection or floatation device. I mean… even one of those stupid foam noodles would've been nice.

"Heya Ichi-baby, it's 'bout time ya got 'ere."

That nickname… that voice… that annoying accent…

It can't be.

I quickly jumped around and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor at who I saw.

My partner. My. Fucking. **Partner**. was sitting behind a desk, leaning back in his chair as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. His pale lips were pulled back into a smirk and his golden eyes were narrowed into near slits.

"Shiro…?"

I gulped nervously when his smirk widened, practically splitting his face in half.

"The one and only, Ichi."

My chest felt very tight all of a sudden, and it was getting hard to breathe, as if reality had just literally punched me in the gut.

All this time…

This _whole_ fucking time…

"I wish I coulda brought ya here sooner, Ichi… but things got really busy and th—" He was beginning to rant and I didn't think he would hear me when I mumbled something, but he immediately stopped and gave me this look that said 'what'd you say?'.

"I… trusted you…" I repeated, my voice still low—almost a whisper.

To my surprise, he actually laughed when I said that.

_Laughed!_

I couldn't stand to look at his smirking face, so I let my eyes drop to my scuffed shoes instead. That was a bad decision on my part, because, while I was distracted by my shoes, I didn't notice that Shirosaki had gotten up and was walking towards me until he was directly in front of me.

I still refused to look up though.

Instead, I began comparing my old, dirtied shoes to his shiny, recently polished ones.

I couldn't possibly look up at him. If I did, I just knew that I would wind up crying…

And didn't I _just_ promise myself that I wouldn't breakdown in front of anyone again!

"Ichi… When 'ave I given ya a reason _not_ ta trust me?" He asked smoothly, his voice void of laughter this time. I could just imagine him with his 'serious face' right now.

I fought back the urge to smash my knee into his stomach when he stepped just a little closer towards me.

"Now that I know you've been the bad guy all along… I see you in a very different light. I now see that everything you've said… everything you've _done_… was all _**bullshit**_!" My body hunched forward as I yelled and I had to squeeze my eyelids shut to hold back the damned tears. "I would've gone through hell and back for you because you were my fucking **partner**! I trusted you with my _life_! I would've done anything for you! You were one of the only people I could actually trust!" He stayed silent through my loud tirade and he let me continue, so I could let everything out. "Fuck you! I can't believe I'd ever protected a criminal! I can't believe I've actually touched the man who's been pulling the strings to every fucking crime!"

I felt so betrayed. So _humiliated_.

Once my breathing started to slow, he finally spoke.

"Not everythin' I did was bullshit…" He paused as I shifted away from him in disbelief, while still avoiding any eye contact. "Do you remember tha' one time you had ta go undercover as a 'male escort' and tha' huge guy had ya pinned to a wall?" I flinched as I recalled how 'huge' that guy really was. His muscles had been enormous, and the scar on his eye made him look that much more intimidating. "Remember how scared ya were when he had you bent ova an' he was about ta take yer clothes off." I winced as the memories washed over me like a giant flood.

I was panting again.

I blinked as Shirosaki started walking forward and I stumbled backwards to try and avoid him, but eventually I was cornered. I knew it was inevitable, but it still scared me when I felt his breath on my neck. "Ichi…" I shivered. "Who was it tha' saved ya? Who was it tha' shot his ass and protected ya."

I refused to reply to that because the answer was glaringly obvious.

He frowned as he pressed his face against my throat.

"That wasn't bullshit, Ichi. I really did want ta protect ya… Yer safety was all that I was thinkin' 'bout when I shot 'im." His frown deepened when I remained silent. "Do ya also rememba that time when we were right in the middle o' tha' gang war?" I bit my bottom lip as more memories swam before my watering eyes. "You were standin' there, fighting like ya were _born_ ta fight. You looked so amazin'—it was hard ta look away from ya." He whispered the last part against my cheek, and I shifted slightly when I felt his hands grip my sides. "But then tha' one asshole pulled out a knife." His hold on me tightened slightly, but I didn't really notice. I was too busy remembering exactly what he was talking about. "You were frozen there, and he was chargin' at ya with tha' knife…" Shirosaki moved his face so that his pale lips were against my forehead. "Do you think tha' our trust was **bullshit** when I ran between you two," His voice was gradually getting louder, "When his knife stabbed and ripped inta me instead!"

My throat closed up as I finally looked up, straight in to his eyes. It was like a dam broke and the tears just started pouring down.

Shirosaki wasn't finished though.

He moved back so that he could lift up his shirt.

I could clearly see the scar from that day. It wasn't very long, but I _knew_ that it ran deep. I remember when we would nap together in the cruiser (don't ask how we were able to fit in there like that) I would usually trace the scarred skin soothingly until he'd fall asleep.

Shirosaki lifted his shirt even more, and my eyes automatically locked on to every other scar that I knew was there. Each one had been created for my benefit… because he _protected_ me.

I had my own set of scars because of him, but there weren't nearly as many, and knowing that just brought forth more tears. They were running down my cheeks and trailing along my jawline to the tip of my chin.

"Shhh…" Shiro crooned soothingly and he gently pulled me forward until my damp face was buried against his shoulder. "I know it's a lot ta take in right now… but I'm gonna take care o' ya, al right?" I couldn't really hear what he was saying through my own sobs, but just hearing his voice soothed me… somewhat.

"I still… Don't know if I should trust you…" I grumbled stubbornly. I both felt and heard him sigh at my doggedness.

"What can I do to prove tha' you can trust me?" He asked as he leaned forward so that I was pressed against the wall and his body was flush against mine. This position would've been a little more comfortable if it weren't for my hands being cuffed behind my back.

Since my brain still wasn't functioning properly, the next thing I said didn't have a chance to filter through my head first.

"Leave Grimmjow and Neliel alone."

Me and my big fucking mouth.

Shirosaki leaned back and gave me a strange look, but then it slowly morphed into realization.

"He musta told you his lil'… situation. That's a surprise… since he rarely talks 'bout his sister…" He mumbled to himself, and I was about ready to kick him so he'd answer me, but I stopped when he finally looked up. "Okay… I'll let Grimmjow go, an' I'll leave Nel alone… but only if ya continue bein' my partner."

His huge, shit-eating grin told me that terrible things were going to happen.

[1] – This line was taken from the show 'Friends'. It was said by the character Phoebe Buffet, who's played by Lisa Kudrow.


	6. Chapter 5: Freedom comes at a price

**Dirty Cop**

_**Chapter 5**_

_1st Person POV: Grimmjow_

_Two weeks later_

_Beep… Beeeep… Beeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

With a long groan, I sluggishly opened my sleep-heavy eyes to glare at the alarm clock. It was flashing the numbers 6, 0, and 0.

6:00am was the exact same time I've been waking up since High school. You'd think my body would be used to getting up at such an ungodly hour by now.

Raising my arm, I slammed my palm against the off button, making the annoying thing shut the fuck up.

I was tempted to stay in bed today, just because I had a hard time getting to sleep last night, but… I knew better. I knew I'd eventually get a call telling me I have to do this or that.

Shirosaki loves fucking with me and making me do all the damn dirty work.

Fuck it…

By 8:00 I was showered, dressed, and fed. I was now sitting on my trusty, old, beaten couch… wondering, not for the first time, how that Ichigo kid was doing. He looked fuckin' terrified when I left him like that. I guess I should've given him a warning or something…

But I couldn't do anything for the poor kid anyway! Because, I mean—I'd only just met the kid, and even though we bonded and… yea okay—maybe I did _really_ like him… but I wasn't about to risk Nel getting hurt.

It was kinda scary how much I connected with him. Even when he fell asleep on my lap and clung to me on the bed. I had to admit—it was fuckin' cute.

There's not much for me to worry about now though. Knowing Shiro, he probably raped the kid and slit his throat, because that's just how ruthless the maniac is.

I've witnessed him do it a couple times.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK__**KNOCK**_

"Fuck! I'm comin'! Hold your goddamned horses!" I shouted, but the knocking didn't actually stop until I finally slammed the door open, my face set into a snarl. However, my glare instantly withered when I saw my little sister standing there. "What's wrong…?" I asked when I saw the frazzled look on her face. Her sea-green hair was in disarray, as if she'd just run a couple of miles—judging by her flushed cheeks, that's probably what she did.

"How could you let them take him!"

Well shit.

"Who?" I tried to act stupid so she would stop yelling, but that only seemed to make things worse.

"Ichigo!" She screamed and then she slammed the door shut to express how enraged she really was.

I didn't know what to say.

What _could_ I say?

"WELL!" She shouted, fire practically spewing from her lips. I hate to admit that I was a little frightened.

"I—…"

I… looked down and backed away until I could collapse back onto my couch.

"Dammit Nel… you know as well as I do tha' there's nothin' I coulda done… He—" My voice caught in my throat when she raised her fist, as if she were about to punch me right in the nose.

But she didn't.

Her face fell and her expression turned sullen. 

"Well there's something you can do _now_… Ulquiorra came to my apartment a few minutes ago," Hearing that the emotionless prick was anywhere near her, I was about to get up and murder him, but Nel quickly pushed me back onto the couch. "He told me… to tell you… that we're free." When she looked up, her eyes were watery and a small smile was on her lips.

"Whaddaya mean… 'free'?" I asked, suddenly very, _very_ bewildered.

"Ichigo… he made a deal with Shirosaki, and now Shiro said that he'll leave me alone. That means you're free to leave! You don't have to listen to him anymore!" She explained excitedly while hugging my head.

I had to spit out a few strands of her hair before I could talk properly.

"…What was Ichi's part o' the deal?"

Her arms suddenly wrapped more tightly around me, and she was on the verge of crying again.

Fuck… Damn women and their raging hormones.

"He said that… he would stay with Shirosaki… and continue being his partner."

Well _that_ doesn't make me feel guilty whatsoever.

"And that's why you have to do something!" Oh here she goes with the yelling again. Sometimes I don't think she understands that my hearing is perfectly fine.

"What the hell'm I supposed ta do? HUH?" I asked with a growl. I don't usually show true anger towards Nel, but this whole situation with Ichigo was getting me all worked up.

It really shouldn't though… 'cause I barely know the guy.

"_You_ are going to go to the police station and you're going to tell Renji and Rukia everything! You can tell them where he is!" She growled right back, making me sigh.

I slowly rubbed the back of my neck as I closed my eyes.

"Nel…" I started, "That 'aint gonna work…" Before she could start yelling again, I started explaining. "If I know Shirosaki—and trust me, I do—then he's probably already moved the kid somewhere else." Shirosaki wasn't our boss for nothing. He's fucking smart, and he has so many damn connections. It's not surprising that the whole damn city doesn't know a thing about him.

Nel looked really lost now—as if I'd just plucked the last bit of hope she had from her trembling fingers.

"But… you would know where they'd take him… wouldn't you?" She asked, and I could clearly hear the desperation in her voice.

Another long sigh tore from my throat.

"I'll see what I can do" I mumbled and hope sparked back into her big, baby-ish eyes.

— About a half hour later –

"Go on." She urged with a push forward, but it was as if my feet were glued to the ground. Last time I came to a place like this (not _this_ same department exactly) I was practically chased out. I was still having doubts about this…

But I'm not a pussy that runs away. I'm a man dammit!

Or that's what I kept telling myself in order to ignite some kind of motivation in me.

Apparently it worked, because, after a minute, I found myself standing before the front desk.

The place was practically empty, save for one or two cops chatting in the corner and the cute receptionist lady.

"Hello, sir! May I help you?" She asked me with this huge smile on her round, girlish face. She had kind, grey-ish eyes and long strawberry blond hair which she dressed up into a loose bun.

"Uhm… yea." I mumbled, my eyes shifting nervously. "I would like ta speak to a… Renji and Rukia… It's very important." I added the last part when it looked like she was about to say I couldn't see them. She remained quiet for a moment, but then she started smiling again.

"What's your name, sir?" She asked politely.

"Grimmjow." I answered, unwilling to give up my whole name—not that that would help, since there aren't many people with my name.

"Okay Grimmjow. I'll call them up and see if they're not too busy." She said and then she began humming a little as she started dialing a number into the telephone beside her.

I waited patiently.

"Ah yes! Hi Renji, this is Orihime. I've got a man here who wants to speak with you and Rukia. Are you—" She was silent for a second. "Okay, I'll send him right in." She hung up before looking at me. "You're lucky. They just finished for the day." She stood and motioned for me to follow her.

Man… This was a real pain in the ass.

And I don't see why Neliel didn't come with me. She knew the people here, so she'd probably have a better time explaining things to them.

Once we went down a hallway and through some double doors, I found myself in a large room. There were two rows of large desks. Behind each desk was someone and they were either on the phone or going through files. There were at least twenty other people in the room walking around and talking, all of them dressed in cop uniforms.

"This way." Orihime said while walking towards another hall.

Down the hall were many different doors, which I could only assume were offices.

We finally stopped by a door near the end, and on it said 'Lieutenant Abarai'.

Orihime rapped her knuckles on the door and we waited for the 'come in' before doing so. As soon as I was inside she gave me a small, reassuring smile before leaving and shutting the door.

My eyes shifted towards the two people in the room with me, and my eyes widened when I actually recognized them.

They were the fucking cops that we shot at in the fucking bank.

"Fuck." I mumbled, and I took a step back as they practically growled at me.

Well I guess they recognize me too.

"_You!_" The redhead, who I assumed was Renji, snarled and I had to dodge a fist that came straight for my jaw.

"Dammit! Look! I 'aint here to fight!" I tried to explain, but my temper was starting to rise, and the Rukia chick wasn't helping—she just stood there and watched everything unfold with this blank look on her face. I _hate_ that look. Aizen always uses it.

While I was preoccupied with glaring at her, Renji took the opportunity to pounce. My arm smashed against the desk on my way to the floor, and my head collided unpleasantly with the ground—the carpeting did nothing to soften the blow.

Strong hands gripped my shirt and pulled me up so I was staring straight into an angered face.

"What the fuck did you guys do with Ichigo?" He growled, and I would've been more than happy to answer, but, unfortunately, his anger was feeding mine.

"Maybe if ya'd get yer fuckin' hands offa me then I'd tell ya!" I snapped.

He hesitated for a moment, seemingly unwilling to release me, but common sense must've won over, because he helped me up and finally let go.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, all the while trying not to growl. My gaze shifted back and forth between the two as I tried to calm my nerves.

"It's… I might know where Ichi is, and Neliel said tha' ya guys would be willin' ta help." I explained while taking a seat in the chair beside me.

"And why would you be willing to help us, when you were the one that dragged him away?" The Rukia chick finally spoke, but she didn't seem angry—just… sad.

I grumbled softly to myself as I reached into my jacket pocket. Both Renji and Rukia narrowed their eyes at me when I brought out a pack of cigarettes.

Good ole' cancer sticks.

"Sorry, but I gotta 'ave a light for this." I blew out a soft sigh as I brought one the sticks to my lips. I lit it up with my lighter and took a long drag as I leaned back into the chair comfortably. Renji's crimson eyes were watching as the smoke seeped from my open mouth, only to be breathed back in through my nose. He musta thought it was pretty hot, because he wouldn't stop watching. "Fuck. Alright." I said when my muscles finally relaxed (but not _too_ relaxed. Letting your guard down around cops was just being careless)

Rukia took the seat behind the desk while Renji sat atop said desk, both facing me.

"Before I start ta tattletale on the guys I've been workin' wit fer the past 9 years… I wantchya to know that everythin' I tell ya does _not_ leave this room."

Rukia was the first to protest.

"But how can we—" I was quick to interrupt her.

"You'll be able ta get him back. Don't worry. I'll be helpin' ya. But if you tell anybody else abou' what I'm gonna tell ya… then it would most likely wind up wit' the fuckin' media…" I took another long drag of the fag to calm my rattled nerves, "and if tha' happens… honestly—as cliché as it sounds—all fucking hell will break loose…"


	7. Chapter 6: Some help on the inside

**Dirty Cop**

_**Chapter 6**_

_1st Person POV: Ichigo_

_1:45 am_

It was still dark out when I woke up, and it made me want to suffocate myself with a pillow.

I hadn't been able to sleep properly for the past couple of days.

Maybe it was because I was still scared… No.

Perhaps it's because I'm worried about Nel.

No. No. _No_.

I know that none of those are right. I also know that my recent insomnia isn't because of the pale body that clings to me each night—tonight being no different. I've never had a problem sleeping next to Shirosaki, even now, when I know he's a fucking traitor. It's just too familiar—to _normal_ for it to make me feel uncomfortable.

I guess the reason I can't sleep has to be the dreams I've been having.

Well, they're not just _dreams_. More like **wet** dreams.

They're always about the same damn person too.

I'll give you three hints.

The person is male.

He's a jerk.

And his hair is fucking blue.

Yep, it's Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques.

I glare down at my dick, which is busy making a tent in the sheets. Fucking traitorous body. I try and scoot off of the bed so I can 'take care of business' in the bathroom, which isn't but a few feet away, but Shirosaki's arm is keeping me still. He's a possessive jerk even while he's asleep.

I try to gently pry away his arm from my hips, but it's no use. If I tug on it any harder, then he'll wake up, and I'd rather he didn't.

Sighing, I tried to go back to sleep, but that's impossible with a hard-on that's pulsing and _begging_ to be touched.

So that's exactly what I did.

I trailed my hand down, while carefully avoiding Shiro's arm, until I could curl my fingers around it. I let out a quiet sigh at the little bit of relief, but then I practically growled when my hand was ripped away.

Wait…

I snapped my head to the side and my eyes widened when I found myself staring straight into playful, golden irises. Shirosaki smirked at my frozen state. He then slowly dragged my hand up until it was pinned above my head. My other hand was free, but I dared not move it. I was paralyzed under his gaze. So, as he went to straddle me, I did absolutely nothing.

His pale hands ripped away the covers until I was completely exposed. I squirmed under his scrutiny, but still did nothing to push him away. I forced down an incoming blush when his gaze finally locked with my erection.

Yeah, I wasn't wearing any boxers; I like sleeping in the nude.

I should know better.

My eyes clenched shut when one of his fingers lightly pressed against the slit. He rubbed, making me gasp. "Quit it!" I finally moved to push him off, but he just smacked my hands away and pinned my body down with a firm hand to my chest.

I tried to thrash my way out.

Wasn't working.

I then tried to knee him in the back, but the position was too awkward.

Fuckity Fuck fuck.

As a last, desperate attempt, I went to try and punch him in the chest, but the sneaky bastard wrapped his whole hand around my length, making my limbs go flaccid.

Now I felt like a limp noodle. A _horny_ limp noodle…

My breath hitched as he rubbed his calloused thumb against the underside, near the pulsing vein. The hand he had pressed to my chest slowly made its way down until it was near my abdomen, but I didn't notice; I was too busy thrusting my hips up, trying to get some more friction.

He was sitting atop my bent thighs, so it was hard to thrust up, and the bastard was just teasing me.

I snarled and quickly snatched a handful of his soft, snow-white hair so I could drag him down towards me, our noses nearly touching. I narrowed my eyes and glared daggers at his ginning face.

"Shiro…" I snipped, which only seemed to amuse him.

"Yes?" He replied cheekily.

I frowned at him and then lifted my upper lip in a snarl.

"If you don't stop teasing then I'm going to—" My voice trailed off into a long groan when he suddenly started pumping me with quick, firm strokes. "Ah!" I gasped when his pearly whites latched to my throat.

Ironically, it was the same exact spot Grimmjow had bit me.

Oh fuck. Just the thought of that man had my libido doing fucking handstands.

I could feel my breath picking up speed, and my body just couldn't stop moving—I had no control over my hips, my legs shifted nonstop, and my head rolled around on the pillow like a damn weeble-wobble, and my hands—well, they had minds of their own; they grabbed hold of everything and anything they could reach.

I could feel the groan vibrating in his chest when I dug my nails into his back.

I hate when I get like this. It's like I no longer had any brain cells left. Instead, I'm being controlled by some inner animal.

Once I get like _this_—it doesn't really matter who or what the person is—they could even be an alien from some other planet—as long as they kept touching me like this, then I won't give a shit.

This is making me sound like a complete slut isn't it?

Don't worry, though. It actually takes **a lot** to get me like this—What with the sleep deprivation, lack of sex in the past 10 months, the built up arousal from both Grimmjow and Mr. touchy-feely over here, _and_ the fact that it was probably 2:00 in the morning… Anyway… you get my point.

I have no self-control at this point.

My eyes snapped open when he suddenly stopped.

He _stopped_!

I have to wait until I can catch my breath to finally glare up at him. My scowl is useless against him after being around him for so long (actually… I don't really think it's _ever_ worked on him), so he just grins down at me.

"Why'd you stop…?" I asked as I let my nails lightly scrape down his sides, making red lines blaze across his pale flesh. I felt him shiver beneath my touch and then his eyes narrowed with untamed lust, but he still didn't continue.

He quickly took hold of my wrists before I could reach his own pulsing phallus, making me frown.

He explained that he wanted some questions answered first, and if I didn't answer truthfully, then I wouldn't get to come. Now… I know I should probably just forgo the idea of coming _at all_ today, because any questions that he would ask would probably be something I really, _really_ don't want to share… But… Looking down at my reddening dick… it's kind of hard to say 'No'.

"What do you want to know?" I snapped as I tried to snatch my hands from his grip, but he held firm.

"I wan' ta know who it was you were jus' dreamin' 'bout… You were moanin' all night long, and I'd like ta know the name of the man who can 'ave you archin' your back like that in your sleep."

My eyes widened and I tried to lie out of the sudden predicament, "I don't know. It was just a dream. I can't remember who it was that was touching me in my subconscious!"

His smirk quickly flipped into a frown at my answer, making me so very nervous.

"Liar." He said.

That's when it hit me.

He _knows_.

He knows exactly who I was dreaming about.

Fuck.

I forgot that I've been known to talk when I'm dreaming.

I guess wet-dreams are no different.

"Shiro…" I started but then I trailed off when his face swooped down to be right in front of mine.

"Say his fuckin' name."

I cringed at the hard stare I received and I tried to flip us over so I could get away, but it was no use. We have the same build and, ironically, weight, so whoever happens to be on top has the advantage in our case.

"Stop it Shiro." I choked out.

"No."

I was about to start yelling at him, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he began to grind our hips together, forcing a pathetic whine to climb its way up my throat instead.

"Say. His. Name." Shiro demanded, his cold eyes watching every little expression that flashes across my face. "Whisper it over and over again, jus' like you were doin' a minute ago. Or, better yet, fuckin' _scream_ it!"

I gritted my teeth and tried to just concentrate on my hands, which were starting to go numb.

"Dammit, Shiro! Why does it matter!"

I thought maybe that Shirosaki would get mad at me for that, but, for some odd reason, it seemed to pierce him in a strange way. He just suddenly froze up and his eyes went wide. For a second I thought he would jump up and bolt out of the door, but that one minute was short lived—Shiro went back to glaring in an instant.

I gulped nervously when he just continued to stare at me and, by this time, my libido had calmed down and my dick wasn't screaming at me. In other words, I could actually concentrate on the irate man hovering above me.

After another minute, he finally let out a long sigh and released my hands, but he didn't get off just yet.

"I won't make ya say 'is name… But I **would** like ta know _one _thing…"

He wasn't yelling anymore, but he said it in a way that meant 'if you don't answer this one question then I'll give you hell.'

I nodded for him to go ahead and ask.

I was just ready to get this all over with now.

"Did he take your first kiss?"

The question was said quite clearly, so there was no way that I misheard him, but I still didn't know what to say.

I couldn't lie, but I wasn't sure how Shiro would react to the truth. So I waited a few more seconds before finally opening my mouth.

But… nothing came out.

Instead, I just turned my head away, feeling strangely guilty—which was completely unfair.

He seemed to get the hint and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Shiro's expression went from enraged to just disappointed.

He let out a quiet huff before quickly clambering off the bed.

"Go back ta sleep." Was all he said before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving me all alone.

I let out a long sigh through my nose before doing as he said.

Don't get me wrong—I'm not following his orders or anything.

I'm just tired and my dick's actually being nice, for once.

* * *

_1__st__ person POV: Grimmjow_

_3:16 am_

**Knock knock knock!**

I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet as I waited for the door to finally open. I always felt so anxious when I came here.

It's not that the guy makes me nervous or anything—it's his damn pets. Or should I say _beasts_.

I swear they aren't fuckin' dogs—they're _wolves_. Rabid ones that want to eat me alive.

_Ruff! Ruff! Arooo! Rouff!_

See?

They can smell fear!

I nearly jumped when the door swung open, but I quickly composed myself and let loose a huge grin when I noticed the man's disheveled looks.

I probably just woke him up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Mornin', sleepyhead." I cooed.

He stared at me for exactly two seconds before reaching to slam the door shut, but I was expecting it so I swiftly slid my foot out.

"If you just came here to bug me, then get." He said with a bored look on his face.

"I'm not here ta mess around. We've really gotta talk." I slowly let my grin fall to show him just how serious I was.

He scrutinized me for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat. He walked away, back to the depths of his cozy apartment and I waited until I felt it was safe to open the door, but that never works.

Those stupid dogs are always waiting right. Fucking. There.

I slowly opened the door, and lo and behold! I was proven correct.

I couldn't move away fast enough before I was tackled to the ground by the three large _beasts_. I groaned in pain when my back collided with the ground and then I shouted in disgust when I got a mouthful of fur and slobber.

"Starrk! Get your damn canines offa me!" I growled while trying to shoo the mongrels away, but they wouldn't budge. They just kept yipping and licking my face. Their tails were going at about a hundred miles an hour.

I felt something tugging at my shoes and peered through the three wriggling bodies to see a small pup playing tug-o-war with my shoelaces.

Great…

A new addition to the 'family'.

Starrk seemed to take pity on me and whistled, making the dogs bound off towards the sound, except the puppy—he was still gnawing away at my sneaker.

Little brat.

I grumpily scooped the thing up into my hand and kept my arm stretched out as I walked towards the living room. The pup was squirming and whining in my grip, but I didn't release it until I could plop it into Starrk's lap.

The man lightly patted the thing's head before gesturing for me to take a seat.

As soon as my ass hit the couch, the puppy went to jump into my lap, but I hissed at it, making it cower and shrink into a small ball.

Starrk shook his head at me before placing the pup onto the floor with the other dogs.

"I get it. You're a cat person. You don't have to scare him though… I don't see how the other dogs like you…" Starrk mumbled as he watched one of his older dogs lay their head in my lap. I tensed a little, but otherwise tried to ignore it.

"It's 'cause dogs are stupid—they love _anyone_ that has a hand. They're like drunk whores—clingy, needy, and a lot of damned work." I grumbled while glaring at the furry head lying atop my thighs. But the stupid thing just looked back up at me with these big, droopy eyes. I scoffed at it before looking towards Starrk.

"Well then. You must really need my help if you're willing to go through this _torture_." He smirked as he gestured towards the stupid dog I had just scoffed at.

"Yes. I need ta know where Shirosaki is."

Starrk looked at me with that blank look that meant his thoughts were running wild.

The guy may be a lazy-ass, but he was smart as a whip and he could out shoot any well-trained sniper. Billy the Kidd seemed so small compared to this man.

"… I can't tell you that…"

I nearly bristled when he said that.

"And why not!"

"Because you're not one of us anymore!" Starrk barked back sternly, making the dogs run towards some other room, the puppy tripping over his own feet to follow them. "And besides… I know you're just going to try and rescue that kid…"

I looked down at my now empty lap to stare at my clenched fists.

"So…? What's so wrong with tha'? 'That kid' had given himself up ta make sure tha' Nel was safe… and in doing so, he also freed me. I can't jus' let'im be Shiro's little bitch for the rest o' his life. It rubs my pride the wrong way…"

Starrk sagged into the couch and stared up at the ceiling with a small smile gracing his lips.

"So you're just risking your newfound freedom for _pride_ and _honor_?"

I frowned at the insinuation but couldn't bring myself to deny it.

"Well that's _mostly_ why." I huffed under my breath, making Starrk chuckle.

"Yeah, I get it… I'd be doing the same thing if he did that for Lillynette and I." Starrk rolled his head around on the back of the couch until he was looking me in the eye. "Is that why you came here, Grimmjow? Because we were in the exact same situation? Because I could _sympathize_?"

I shrugged and brought my arms up until my hands were locked behind my head.

"I jus' knew that you'd understand a lil' better then the others. And 'sides, we've been pretty close friends. I've saved _your_ neck, you've saved _mine_." We both smirked at my lame excuse and Starrk rolled his eyes before I continued. "Could you _really_ see me goin' ta Ulquiorra or Nnoitra for this shit?" This got Starrk laughing.

"Point taken. I'll tell you where they'll be moving him in another week. That should give you enough time to think of something."

I nodded and grinned in a sort of victorious way, but it disappeared when I noticed that the blank look was back on his face.

"But listen Grimmjow… Shirosaki is usually right at the kid's side. He's like a damn leech. And Ichigo is now involved in a lot of the missions because of Shiro, so who knows where he is right this moment, but he's only doing little stuff right now—apparently the boss still doesn't trust Ichigo enough to do anything big—so he'll occasionally have to leave Ichigo alone. But, as soon as he leaves, there're guards watching the kid's every move. I was actually assigned to watch him one night. The kid packs a mean punch…" I smirked as Starrk rubbed his shoulder, which I could only guess was still bruised. "Anyway… I can tell he's a good kid though, so I'll do what I can to help."

I nodded to him appreciatively before going to stand up.

"Thanks, man. I'll make sure ta get 'im back, safe and sound. Lemme know when ya find out their next location."

Starrk nodded and waved goodbye as I started walking away. I threw a small wave over my shoulder as I opened the door and then I quickly jumped out and closed the door when I heard the damn dogs barreling through the house to try and say goodbye, too.

Fuck… I hate dogs.

**...**

**TBC**

...

I hope most of you are still hanging on. I guess if you're reading this... then you are. so THANKS!

Good to see i still have some fans.

And I know this chapter was a little short

but I've been having trouble updating for some reason.

Don't worry. HKK should be next.


	8. Chapter 7: Drama Drama Drama

**Dirty Cops**

**Chapter 7**

Ichigo's POV

_3:00 pm_

I fidgeted in front of Shiro's office, trying so hard not to twiddle my thumbs like a teenage girl who was gathering up the courage to admit that it was all her fault. Because that's what I may as well be—A stupid chick that doesn't know how to keep her legs shut and her mouth closed while she slept.

Pathetic.

And I absolutely hated Shirosaki for making me feel this way. I can't help how my body reacts! I can't just look down at my dick and scold it for going up whenever fucking Grimmjow pops into my head.

'Bad penis! No! You're only supposed to react around Shiro!'

Ha! That bastard _wishes_…

Sighing through my nose I glared at the door one last time before finally reaching for the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Seriously? He locked me out?

What a drama-queen!

"Shiro!" I called through the wooden barrier, hoping that he wasn't asleep or something. "Let me in!"

"Why should I?" Was his immediate reply.

"Seriously? You're gonna make this into a high school drama-fest?" I didn't even try to hide the complete disbelief and slight mocking in my voice. Silence was the only thing that answered my question, so I rolled my eyes and went ahead and asked the question I dragged myself all the way over here for in the first place.

"Shiro… Can I go to the hospital?"

A few seconds later and I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and I waited patiently until they reached the door. The 'click' of the lock turning made me start fidgeting again, but then I nearly growled in frustration when he didn't open the door.

He was waiting for me to take that last step.

In a way that would be like me saying 'sorry'. Even though I had nothing to really apologize for!

I stood there stubbornly for a moment but then shrugged it off and tugged the door open roughly. My eyes instantly locked onto the asshole who was hiding behind said door. He was clad in his black and red suit—minus the jacket, showing off the two guns which were strapped snugly into the holsters over his chest. His white hair looked slightly grey and damp, like he'd just gotten out of the shower.

His white skin contrasted nicely against the blood red of the shirt and it made his golden eyes look more like a deep, molten orange.

I can admit he was stunning, but his personality killed anything good about him.

We stared each other down for a moment longer before he finally looked away with a frown.

"Why d'ya need to go ta the hospital? Ya hurt?" He peeked at me from the corner of his eyes, searching my body for any sort of injuries.

I shook my head and stepped closer to him so that I could close the door, giving us some privacy.

"I think you know why I want to go…"

Shirosaki pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged the skin in tiny circles.

"He's _fine_, Ichigo."

I glared at him as he turned away from me, as if the conversation had come to a close.

As if that one sentence would 'seal the deal'.

"I want to see him!" I snarled, taking a step forward in order to seem more threatening.

However, my rage recoiled and I took back the step I'd taken when he peered over his shoulder. Bitter rage boiled beneath his baleful gaze, and I almost had to look away, but I forced my eyes to stay locked with his.

"And why do ya wanna see him so badly? I thought 'e was a complete asshole ta you!" Shiro snapped, turning on his heel so that he could walk towards me.

I didn't back up anymore.

I stood my ground.

There we were, our snarling faces inches from each other, and I couldn't believe he was being such an asshole about this.

"Yeah. He is. But when my life was on the line, he finally showed me his true colors! He got shot to try and **save** me from _your_ lackeys. He didn't just drop his weapon and give up—He _fought_ for me, and I have to thank him for that… I just _have_ to… I know you said he's fine, but I have a really bad feeling about this," I swallowed the lump that was building in my throat and looked away from Shiro to stare down at the ground. "I want to say goodbye…"

Shiro raised a brow at that and continued to stare at me for a moment before his frown deepened.

"I see… But if I let ya go, how do I know ya won't try to escape? Gimme a good enough reason ta let you go."

My first thought was, 'Didn't I _just_ give him a good enough fucking reason?!'

But then it occurred to me that he might want a kiss. He's probably still pouting about the fact that he never got my first kiss. We've slept together a few times, but I've always told him that my lips were off limits.

Not that I really wanted _Grimmjow_, of all people, to have my one first kiss either! It felt right with him in the end though…

I hesitated for a moment, and then just decided to go for it.

Steeling myself, I moved forward, my lips outstretched in a kissy face.

Shiro's hand flew up and he grasped my jaw, keeping my lips frozen where they were—just barely touching his, but not quite kissing.

Shiro's lips brushed against mine as he spoke, "Ichigo…"

He only calls me by my name whenever we're being intimate, so just hearing him say that had my body heating up like some kind of trained dog.

I watched him with half-lidded eyes as he brought his face closer, but, instead of pressing his lips to mine, he placed them against my cheek, and then slowly moved until he could whisper his next sentence in my ear.

"What makes you think I want your sloppy seconds?"

What..?

I quickly shoved him away after the meaning finally sunk in.

What an asshole!

"You bastard! You're a complete dick! No-good jerk!"

He didn't seem at all fazed by my tantrum. All he did was walk back towards the door, stepping aside as he opened it. He didn't even look me in the eyes as he stood there, waiting for me to leave.

I stormed over to stand in front of him, trying to look him in the eye, but he only stared forward, as if I wasn't even there. I tried hard to read his expression, but his mind—which was normally easy for me to understand—was now a closed book.

Closed and locked up tight.

I huffed out a breath and quickly walked away. I didn't want to be around him anymore.

If a chance at having my first kiss was the only thing holding our friendship together—as broken and beaten-down as our friendship was… Then I want nothing more to do with him.

Don't get me wrong. I'll stay around to be his partner. A deal is a deal—and I wouldn't want Nel and Grimmjow to suffer because of me, but as far as sleeping in the same bed and even sex—no, _especially_ sex—he'll be sorely mistaken if he thinks he's getting anything from me ever again!

_TIME-SKIP: 1 hour of Ichigo throwing a fit_

I stood there in the mess I'd created, still stewing in my rage. The dresser was overturned, its drawers scattered around, along with the clothing that used to be inside it. The bed had been flipped over so that it was leaning precariously against the bathroom's doorframe and the closet door had been kicked in and thrown out the window, shattering the glass and falling from the third story straight to the ground. I had already dragged Shiro's desk over to said window and once I had the first half of the desk sticking out the side of the building, the door opened.

Yeah. That's right! I didn't lock the door. Because I was _hoping_ the asshole would come strolling in, only to find his room a complete disaster.

However, when I looked over, I was disappointed to see that it wasn't Shiro. It was Stark.

Sighing, I slowly put down the part of the desk I was holding and then turned towards my guest—I mean bodyguard—no, I mean prison warden—or would jailer be better—Nah, I guess bodyguard will have to do.

"Whada _you_, want? Does 'is highness think I'm gonna run!? 'cause m'not! If he wants ta know what'm up to then he shoulda come 'imself insteada bein' a no-good fuckin' prick!" I shouted, my speech suffering as I tried so very hard to defuse my anger.

It's not Stark's fault. He's not the one making me stay here while my friend sits in the hospital.

Stark must've understood that I wasn't yelling at _him_, per say. So he merely shook his head and just barely let a smile grace his lips.

"Come on, let's get going. Visiting hours are almost over."

**Grimmjow's POV**

A sigh escaped my lips when I heard a loud shattering sound come from the kitchen.

"…What'd you break!?" I called in a bored tone, not wanting to make a big deal out of anything, because I knew that Neliel was already on edge.

"I'm so sorry, Grimm! It was the glass mug! I'm so so so so so SORRY!" She practically screamed from the kitchen, her voice getting more hysterical by the second.

I rolled my eyes and refrained from sighing again—once was enough today.

"Don't worry about it!"

"But it was the mug that dad ga—"

"I said. Don't. Worry. About it!" I reiterated, putting emphasis on each word.

All that came after was silence, save for the sound of shuffling as Neliel continued making her tea.

I jumped when my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket and I quickly took it out only to look at the caller ID in confusion. I swiped my thumb over the screen and slowly brought it to my ear.

"You weren't supposed ta call for another three days…"

"Are you and your little gang ready?"

I quirked my lip in irritation, but kept my voice calm. "No. They're still makin' preparations. Apparently they need ta get a warranty and all that bullshit, but it's hard trying to get one without letting that prick get wind of it."

All I received was silence and that's when the worry set in.

"'Ey, Starrk? Why are you askin'? What's wrong?"

At this point I noticed Neliel walk in and sit in front of me, calmly listening to the conversation.

Well she _looked_ calm—until I noticed the slight shaking in her hands as she stirred her spoon in the new mug. I slowly raised my hand and took the cup from her and placed it on the ground before taking one of her shivering hands in mine. I squeezed gently, trying to calm her down.

"Well I thought you should know that I was asked to bring Ichigo to the hospital so he could visit Byakuya. I can't stay for too long though—Shirosaki's got me on a time limit, and if I'm even a minute late then he said Lily's life would be on the line…"

I had to grit my teeth in order to not start shouting at the injustice of this situation. I calmed myself down again so that Neliel wouldn't start freaking out too.

"I'm gonna give them a call and see what they wanna do… But either way I'm comin' over ta the hospital ta see Ichigo. Stay as long as ya can, but don't risk Lily…"

"I won't." Was all he said in reply and then he hung up.

I don't blame him for being upset. He was trying not to put his precious daughter in danger, but he was also trying to help me out, which complicated a lot of things.

Hopefully Shirosaki wasn't getting suspicious…

He didn't usually out right threaten your loved one unless he felt like he was being pushed around…

I snapped out of my thoughts when Neliel ran her thumb along my knuckles. I looked up into her big, worry-filled eyes for a second before looking away and standing to my feet.

"What's going on?" She asked, following me as I quickly went to my room. I tugged my white shirt off and replaced it with a dark blue one and then I slipped on my leather jacket.

I debated bringing along my gun, but I was going to a hospital… where I knew a lot of cops and fire rescue would be… ugh. I decided against it and walked passed Neliel to get back into the living room.

"ANSWER ME, JAEGERJAQUES!" She screeched, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Jesus! ALRIGHT!" I yelled back, tugging at my hair nervously when she glared at me. "Starrk is takin' the kid to the hospital so 'e can visit some guy named Byakuya. I'm goin' over there to see 'im." I explained and then when I saw her face I immediately added, "And no you can't come with me."

She huffed and crossed her arms as if to say, 'Why not?'

"You're too emotional right now and it could get dangerous… Just stay here for me…" When she looked like she was still about to argue I also put in, "This way I don't 'ave ta worry 'bout you too…"

She pursed her lips and remained silent. She slowly nodded her head in understanding and then went to sit on the couch.

"Just… don't get in trouble, okay? Be safe… Please." She begged and I quickly kissed her forehead in order to reassure her. With that I left the apartment, locking the door behind me.

As I started walking down the stairs to the exit, I pulled out my phone and found Renji's contact information.

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared at Starrk with a dumbfounded expression.

"…"

I looked down, then up at his serious face and right back down at the offending items in his hand… No more like glared.

"Do I have to…?"

All he did was nod and then he threw the stuff onto my lap before turning forward in the driver's seat again.

"Just… Don't peek." I sighed and all I got was another nod, which was actually reassuring.

I wouldn't admit it, but something about this guy had me at ease.

He wasn't aggressive and he never stared at me or anything, so I could drop my guard around him. Plus, when he finally opened up and told me about his situation—how it was very similar to Grimmjow's, I couldn't help but feel more connected to him.

Anyway, back to the task at hand.

I sighed and slowly pulled off my loose shorts and the t-shirt I had been wearing.

Shiro tried making me wear suits, but I didn't really like how stiff it made me feel.

Blahgh.

Not that this new outfit I was being forced to wear was any better…

I sighed once again before lifting my hips as high as they would go in the cramped space of the car—silently thanking Shiro for getting cars with tinted windows. Lifting one leg at a time, I was able to finally tug on the tight, hip-hugging jeans. Next was the tight, lacey, rose colored shirt with built in boobs. It covered most of the cleavage so that it wasn't so obvious that I didn't actually have breasts and the cup size wasn't so big that it drew all the attention to that area. And last, but not least, was the black wig. The hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail and it had bangs to cover my orange-colored eyebrows.

I peeked into the rearview mirror to make sure that the wig was straight before collapsing back into my seat, trying to make myself comfortable.

Once Starrk realized I was done He slowly looked back to make sure I had done everything correctly. After a once over, he nodded in approval before opening his door to slide out of the car. I watched as he slammed his door shut and then opened the door closest to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it slowly leak from my nostrils before finally clambering out of the car.

I was just glad that I could wear jeans and my sneakers instead of a skirt and high-heels…

Lord knows Shirosaki probably debated doing that at first…

I slowly made my way towards the hospital, Starrk following close behind.

When the automatic doors closed behind us, I was finally starting to feel the panic. I needed to know if Byakuya was okay.

I quickly stepped over to the front desk, my sticky palms pressing against the desk and my fingers nervously tapping against the hard wood as I waited for one of the girls to notice me.

One light-haired woman turned and I winced when I recognized her.

Isane…

I just hoped that she didn't recognize me—and this is when I finally understood why Shirosaki wanted me to wear this outfit.

God, I'm so dense… how did I pass police academy again?

Anyway, I knew this was my father's hospital, but I seemed to have forgotten that I was actually a 'missing person', and my presence would cause unwanted attention.

Thankfully she didn't seem to recognize me as she looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Uhmm… Well…" I said, trying to use a voice that sounded normal yet girly-ish. "I'm here to visit Byakuya Kuchiki. Could you point me in his direction?"

She didn't seem to notice that I was using a fake voice, thank god, and just nodded. However, instead of just telling us where to go, she pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Sure! Just sign the visitor's log for me and I'll bring you to his room."

I looked down at the paper and had a little inner panic attack, making my pulse quicken and my body heat up. I looked back at Starrk, hoping for some insight, but he just shrugged and nodded towards the paper.

I pursed my lips and picked up the pen, trying not to seem too nervous, but kind of failing.

I knew not to write down my own name, so I used the first name that came to mind, letting my hand scribble the letters easily. I passed the pen to Starrk, who didn't even hesitate as he started writing away, making it look so simple.

Isane looked down at the names and smiled before walking around the desk to join us.

"Okay Ms. Jaegerjaques, Mr. Luke, please follow me."

And so we did, although a little further back than normal so that Starrk could whisper something to me—a smirk gracing his lips.

"Kazu Jaegerjaques?"

"Shuddup…" Was my instant reply, my face instantly heating up into a blazing scarlet.

..

.

**TBC**

.

..

Yeah yeah yeahhhhhh, I know! It's been a while. College, work, family, fiancé, and pets keep you busy as fuck! So don't patronize meeeeee!

But anyway~ I had fun writing this chapter, although some of it was a bit corny and overused… I wasn't going to have Ichigo dress up as a girl, but I decided that it would be funnier anyway! At least I didn't go overboard.

Anyway! Let me know what you guys think! You must've liked it if you're still reading the nonsense that I'm writing. LMAO

**FYI**: This is unbeta'd…. I need to find a new beta :/


End file.
